


Declaration of love

by Wishopenastar



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, POV First Person, its awful - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: This is my first fanfic.Baz watches Simon sleep and the consequences of that.





	Declaration of love

**SIMON**

Tyrannous Basilton Grimm-Pitch is a git. He is taking revenge of my waking him up early in the morning by staring daggers at the back of my head and not letting me sleep. He _knows_ how much of an effect he has on me, I feel as if he can sometimes see right through my soul and read my innermost thoughts. Crowley, that would be embarrassing, quite a lot of them are about him. He may be a git but he is a handsome one apparently a straight one too. He has been flirting with my ex since forever. I broke up with Aggie when I realised I was gay for my roommate. But because I am a fucking idiot I got back together with her because she needed a date. Any ways, I was there pretending but unable to sleep because Baz was glaring at me.

 **BAZ**  
Snow is breathing softly in his sleep which means that he is not having nightmares. I am glad about that, not only for him but also for myself. When he starts tossing and whimpering in his sleep, he not only keeps me up but also makes me have the urge to smother him in hugs and kisses to calm him down.

He probably wouldn't calm down if I kissed him, he'd probably just punch me. Only Dev and Niall know I am gay, I think Bunce suspects though. Snow's best friend is too smart for her own good.

Anyways here I am, staring at his head while trying to determine the name of the exact shade his hair is and rejoicing in the fact that he is asleep.

 **SIMON**  
Baz didn't let me sleep. Just because he is a fucking vampire doesn't mean that he gets to enjoy killing my sleep. Though it seems that it _does_ mean that.

 **BAZ**  
Fuck. Snow asked me what exactly was I plotting last night, apparently he was awake all though my admiring him from afar.

 **SIMON**  
Baz said that he was plotting how to morph my face so that he wouldn't have to see my idiotic face ever again.

 **BAZ**  
He has the most possibly beautiful face I have ever seen on anyone.

**SIMON**

I hope I didn't look too disappointed when Baz said that about my face. It would never do to let him that the opinion of the most handsome boy I have ever met matters to me. It would never do to let him know that I ~~like~~ love him. EVER. He would use that to hurt me.

**BAZ**

It wouldn't doto him let him know that at all.

**PENNY**

Simon has been complaining about Baz all through the morning. I tell him he is obsessed he retorts that if someone was out to kill me I would be obsessed too. I remind him that he has a greater threat in the humdrum. Somehow I don't think Simon will ever be able to kill Baz when they eventually fight. Baz won't be able to kill him too(Simon doesn't share my opinion on that though).

**AGATHA**

I enter breakfast fifteen minutes later than usual, with a flushed face. I was talking to Baz for once he wasn't aloof and actually replied. I feel like I am cheating on Simon somehow. I have a crush on Baz but it'll never be requited which is why I am keeping simon around, to have dates with one of the most good looking guys in the school. Simon is more serious though. I think he wants to marry me and have blond haired, blue eyed babies and be happy with him forever. I love simon but not enough for that. I am not the golden girl everyone thinks I am. My future is blurred for me, not like anyone else here I' d like to go to some non magickal place I think. This world is not for me.

     Simon is talking about Baz as usual.

**PENNY**

Agatha is looking distracted.

**SIMON**

i wonder if I will ever be able to work up the courage to break up with Agatha for real. She is a good looking girl who would have been the perfect match for me if I hadn't fallen for Baz, now I can't summon a single of of my fantasies I had of defeating the humdrum and riding off into the sunset with her. A certain vampire keeps popping on my horse.

**BAZ**

Snow is back together with Wellbelove The Golden Couple. Can't stay apart for long. Agatha is not at all as invested as Snow is, not that he is very invested either, maybe he is just desperate, I wonder why. He can have ANYONE he wants, ~~including~~ especially me, his magic is like an inbuilt sexiness enhancer. Mages are attracted to it like moths to a lamp and I can say first hand that if you get too close you burn. I am probably still staring at Snow's back across the dining hall.

**AGATHA**

Baz is literally staring at my skirts. I catch his gaze and blush, he goes pink too.

**SIMON**

Agatha anf Baz are having intense eye contact and Baz... _Crowley_ is Baz blushing? Blushing while looking at my supposed girlfriend? I think I've had enough.

**PENNY**

Simon looks lost in thought. The idiot actually seems to think that the pink in Baz's cheeks is for Aggie. I have half a mind to tell him the truth but that won't end well so I keep quiet.

"Penny , Agatha there's something I need to say," Simon looks very agitated, more than even his usual. His magic is all over the place

"If its about Baz plotting then don't bother." Agatha rolls her eyes at him. 

"Baz is always plotting, but that's not what I had to say. I.... Um... I ..ahh.. I am gay."

I knew it. This obsession with Baz is  about his having a crush on him.

"You're gay... So what about our relationship now?" Agatha asks.

"We break up." Simon replies.

**AGATHA**

I am so very glad that I shriek out "YES!" Now no one can blame me for the breakup and I can actually talk to Baz.

**BAZ**

Alister Crowley did Snow propose or what? I never thought they would go that far. Or at least I thought that she would reject him. Snow does what is expected of him usually and most people expect him to marry Wellbelove. What happened to that girls crush on me? I thought I was doing well with all my flirting.

**SIMON**

I hug Aggie and thank her for understanding (her overenthusiastic 'yes!' hurts though) Penny like the perceptive person she is steals a glance towards Baz, like she knows what's on my mind.

**PENNY**

I think Baz was Simon's sexual awakening. 

**SIMON**

While I come out to my best friend and break up with my girlfriend of three years, Baz is staring at us. Penny has surely figured out my crush on him by now. I am feeling exceedingly awkward and so I cast **some like it hot** on my breakfast scones, they burn down. Penny casts  **bring back what once was mine** on them, just like her to cast a nastily complicated spell rather than just going a few feet to bring new scones. It works though.

**BAZ**

If she said yes to him, why are they not snogging? Snow eats his scones at record speed  _his_ record speed and then runs off. Bunce goes after him but Wellbelove approaches me.

**AGATHA**

**"** We broke up"

**BAZ**

I try hard to keep my face neutral.

**AGATHA**

"So what?"  he sounds supremely bored, "We broke up for good. Simon is gay" I say to get my very obvious point across and I swear to Merlin, the ever composed Basilton actually splutters.

**BAZ**

Thats it. I am done with this ridiculous girl. Even if Snow really were gay she has no right to out him like that. "So am I " I say and shoot off towards the mummers house.

**SIMON**

Baz bursts into our room, pink in the face. He either drained a doe last night or his reason for agitation must be freaking huge. "Simon, are you gay?

**Baz**

Snow's face is so very shocked right now, but there is also something underneath this deep worry that I'll use this against him. I want to kiss all that out of him but his being gay does not affect our dynamic we are still enemies, I am still a vampisaysI am still very much in love with him. He is still the sun and I am still flammable.

"Yes" he says and his eyes are full of something and that something quickly turns into anger.

**BAZ**

"Agatha told me. She said that you two broke up because you are gay." He looks like he is going to go off any moment now." Are you going to use that against me now?"

As if I ever would. I know what it is like to be surrounded by homophobic assholes. I would never do that to event one especially not to you simon.

 What! What did he just say? What does he mean by that?

**BAZ**

"Fuck! did I say that out loud?" Snow's looking at me in such a flummoxed state that its almost amusing except not really.

**SIMON**

Penny will tell you that I am an expert in doing stuff that I don't completely think over. So I do the only thing that my brain is asking me to do. I step toward him and kiss him.

**BAZ**

**Simon bloody Snow** is kissing me. Simon Snow is kissing me. Simon is kissing me. I can't think anything else.

**SIMON**

He is going to kill me as soon as he is over my stupidity. He's not even kissing back.

**BAZ**

I am not kissing Snow back. I've never done this before. Simon's the only person I ever wanted to kiss. This is better than anything I ever imagined.

**SIMON**

I break off the kiss and run out of the door before Baz can hex me or worse before I see the disgusted look in his eyes. I run like I've never run before and finally end up in the catacombs of all places. At least no one will find me here and I can cry in peace.

**BAZ**

Simon ran off and I can't find him anywhere. He's not in the grounds or with Bunce or in the weeping tower. I go to the catacombs to talk to mother about what you do when the guy you love kisses you and then runs off.

**SIMON**

I am crying and cursing myself for being so bloody stupid.

**BAZ**

Snow is inside. I can smell his magic.I pick up my pace but when I see him I stop dead. He is sniffling absolutely pathetically and it hurts me to see him like that. I go to him,"Snow. Simon." He looks up and I get tunnel vision staring at his completely ordinary blue eyes and then his gaze flicks to my lips and I know exactly what to do.

**SIMON**

Baz breaks his stare cups my chin and kisses me. Wow. I feel full of magick in a good way. Like I can actually control it as if bursting isn't the only power I have. I kiss him back and his mouth is cold.

**BAZ**

His lips are warm on mine. He bites my bottom lip to ask for permission. You don't need to do that Simon, ever. You've broken my walls and scary as it may be, sometimes it's better to let things in.

**SIMON**

Baz's eyes are fire, he is perfect and I love him like this. I love him. Fullstop.

**BAZ**

"I love you" he says. Simon, ever so honest, ever so perfect loves me, loves this broken mess I am. I can almost not believe him." Simon you don't have to say that just because we are snogging". He looks horrified ,"Is this just kissing to you?"

"No! I just can't understand how you can love me I am a monster, evil and destined to kill you."

"Will you kill me?"

"No. I love you too much for that".

He takes hold of my hands," Then you are a total idiot. I love you and you love me. Accept that. We won't ever kill each other and nor will we ever leave the other alone. I don't think you are a monster just because you are a vampire. Okay?"

"Okay"

"So you accept my declaration of love?"

"Yes, Snow, I do." He smiles against my lips.

"You called me Simon before."


End file.
